I don't love you like I loved you
by Antjex3
Summary: One shot / Songfic. Hermione is fed up.


**AN: I was feeling nostalgic so I put on some MCR and just felt the inspiration flowing through me. I don't own anything. The lyrics are owned by My Chemical Romance and JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.** **I hope you like this.**

 **Update 30/07: I had to delete the lyrics because this story could be reported if I left them in. So if you want the full effect try listening to the song while reading this. Thank you for the person who warned me, I wouldn't want my story to be deleted. Happy reading!**

* * *

The door slammed and the figure that was huddled in the corner finally felt safe enough to try and stand. She couldn't, the bastard had broken her leg. She was losing blood but it had been worse, it always wasn't as bad as the first time. The woman searched for a reflective surface that he didn't smash yet to see how bad he fucked up her face. One eye was bruising already and she had a split lip.

She let out a small groan. She needed to get out of here. She needed to escape. She was a goddamn with, why was it so hard for her to protect herself? Why did she let him push her around like that?

She hated it here. It had been going on for months. He started out really different than she was used to but then he went back to his hateful ways but he stepped up his game. He cursed her and slapped her around. And even if he gave her a small break from the physical torture, there he was putting her down and pointing out her flaws every goddamn minute he was awake.

She really needed to get out of there, knowing him she would have only an hour or so felt before he came looking for more. He didn't even try to apologize anymore. She began to open her purple beaded bag. She was so happy she never really fully unpacked from those years on the run. She had spare clothes, the tent and a few books in there. But she would need food and water, extra clothes and money. She looked around and saw her little money-box lying on the floor. It looked battered but it wasn't broken. She learned from her mistakes, that's why he got so mad with her. She softly muttered the password and a faint click was heard. She started counting, 400 galleons. She would get by for a few months if she didn't waste her money. She needed to stay clear from Gringotts for a few months. He will definitely keep his eye on the bank. She was just glad she never gave him the access to her account.

She couldn't bear to be here a moment longer. But still she exited the bedroom and grabbed a few items she needed. She didn't want to see him again. Those blue eyes filled with hatred, those balled fists and his slurs. She just turned towards the fridge and grabbed all the supplies she needed before she left the house.

She walked to the little park just a few minutes from their house and plopped down on a bench. She performed a glamour since no one was around and the first few tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't handle it anymore. Beaten for something she couldn't help. Beaten for being smarter than him, for wanting to help him. Beaten because she just couldn't be what he wanted. She couldn't turn into the slimmer and well brunette version of his mother.

She already wanted to give up. She knew he would find her eventually. Oh god what did he do to her? She was weak and sickening. How did she became so… stupid? Giving up before she even tried. She had prayed that he would just end her but he was very careful to stop when he felt that she couldn't take much more. She cursed him. She just wanted to make it stop but she had to get up but now she wanted her freedom and damnit, she would fight for it!

She needed to get away, she had wasted her time sitting on that park bench, but it was hard. They picked the house out together, she decorated it and he seemed content. But apparently that was just a façade. Hermione wiped her cheeks very carefully not to agitate the bruises any further. Standing up was a difficult task. Her leg didn't fully cooperate. It felt stiff, like she had sat down in the same position for a few hours at a time. She flicked her wrist and sent a numbing spell at her leg. It felt a bit better now.

Hermione looked back at the beautiful house that she had called her home for the last six months. But now she would be safe. She would get away. She would start over somewhere far away. Without Ron Weasley.

One last sigh and the witch apparated away, saving her life and the life of her at that moment still unknown baby.


End file.
